


Something New

by Soulstoned



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Closeted Character, First Dates, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Asami helps Mako prepare for his first date with Wu.
Relationships: Mako & Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



Mako tosses another shirt into the rapidly growing pile on his bed. He’s terrible at this. It was a mistake letting Wu pick the restaurant. Of course he picked somewhere fancy. Now Mako is alone in his apartment looking at a pile that now contains nearly all of the clothes he owns. It’s a bigger pile than it would have been a couple years ago, but still not one that contains much variety. 

It’s almost enough to make him long for the days when he was just Wu’s bodyguard instead of ...whatever they are now. At least back then he could just throw on his uniform and not have to think about it.

A glance at the clock tells him he has just under an hour before he has to leave if he’s going to make it to the restaurant on time. He decides to call in reinforcements. Asami is better at this kind of thing than he will ever be. Luckily she isn’t busy and agrees to head straight over. 

Mako tries to straighten up his room but doesn’t make much progress before hearing a knock on his door. He opens the door to let Asami in and is relieved to see she came alone. He isn’t sure if he could handle Korra making fun of him right now. “Okay, show me what you have,” Asami says as she strides past him into his apartment.

“I’m supposed to meet my date at Kwong’s in less than an hour, and it’s not really my kind of place. None of my clothes seem right.”

“You’re overthinking it,” Asami says, pulling the suit Mako wore to Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding from the pile. 

Mako sighs. “I wore that last time.”

“It’s too late to go shopping, but we can still switch it up a little bit,” Asami says as she digs deeper into the pile, pulling out a red dress shirt to replace the white one. “Wear this and leave the tie off.”

“Thanks,” Mako says, sounding relieved. “I don’t know why I got so worked up over it, I guess it’s just different when it’s an actual date and not whatever the last couple times have been.”

“That’s what friends are for. Now go get dressed so you won’t be late.”

Mako steps into the bathroom to change clothes. When he steps out Asami is still there, she reaches over to smooth out his collar before giving him a thumbs up. “Thanks again. I’m glad we can still be friends after everything.”

“Don’t worry about it, everything worked out the best way it could have,” Asami says. She glances at the clock, “It looks like you might be cutting it close, do you need a ride?”

“No thanks, I think I can make it.”

“Okay, well have fun. Tell Wu I said hi.” Asami says, giving him a knowing smile as she turns to walk toward the door.

“Wait, how did you know it was Wu?” Mako asks. 

“Just a hunch. I’ve seen the way you've been working together for the past few months and I don’t think you would’ve had time to meet anyone new. I’m happy for you,” she says.

“Would you mind not telling anyone yet? It’s really new and I’m not sure how I feel about people knowing.”

“Relax, I know how important it is to do this on your own terms, I’ve been there.” Asami says.

“Right, okay.” Mako says, taking a couple deep breaths to compose himself. 

“We should meet up in a few days to go shopping, you’re probably going to need more than one suit unless you can get Wu to agree to go somewhere more casual.”

“I’m sure he can do casual, he’s been way better about stepping outside of his comfort zone lately, but shopping sounds nice,” Mako says. “I really need to get going though.”

“Of course, I’ll see you in a few days and you can tell me all about it.” Asami says, pulling Mako into a hug on the doorstep.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
